


Small Scrapes And Overreactions

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim sighed, "Bruce, you are completely overreacting."</p><p>"You almost died tonight."</p><p>"No I didn't I'm fine! It's only a little scrape!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Scrapes And Overreactions

\---

Tim sighed, "Bruce, you are completely overreacting."

"You almost died tonight."

"No I didn't I'm fine! It's only a little scrape!"

Bruce gazed down at the small Robin who sat in the caves computer chair he was still pale, and that fact was highlighted by the artificial glow of the computer screens currently displaying a muddle of many open cases. "A scrape that requires your arm to be wrapped in bandages and needed stitches. Stitches Tim!"

"And needed us to use the emergency blood in the cave because you were bleeding everywhere Timmy!" Dick cut in from behind the dark knight. 

"Who's side are you on Dick?" Tim frowned at his older brother accusingly. 

Dick waved a hand dismissing what Tim was saying, "We are both just worried about you baby bird."

Tim sighed, "That's sweet and all, but I can handle myself."

Bruce cut off Dick before he began to talk again. "We know that Tim-"

Now it was Tim's turn to cut off Bruce. "Look it's okay. I know care. But I've had worse. It's okay."

Bruce and Dick both moved closer to Tim. 

Dick demanding, "What do you mean worse? Who was it?! Tell me little brother and I'll-"

And Bruce demanded, "What?! Who was it? Tell me who Tim. Why wasn't I informed. Did it happen with that team you have. Was it Superboy, I've never trusted him. Was it one of them. I'm going to-"

Tim sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

\---


End file.
